In the electronic packaging industry, package coupling to the next level system is always an opportunity for failure. The connection of package contacts to printed circuit board contacts has always been an issue. Package reliability can be measured by the amount of force required to tear a package off a printed circuit board.
In existing routable lead frame packages, the ball pad level protrudes farther than the trace protection material. Offset or misaligned balls, ball bridging, and solder ball fall-off are few of the problems encountered at the solder ball attach process. These issues represent increased costs to manufacturing and a reduction in board level reliability (BLR).
Furthermore, flux application even with pin transfer methodology is difficult to contain because the solder material in the ball pad area as it tends to flow off the ball pad due to mound shape of the ball pad after processing. Ball coplanarity was found to be at upper specification limit as well, which limits the manufacturing yield of the finished package.
With the continued industry pressure to reduce costs and improve product reliability, these issues are currently managed by additional inspections and rework of discrepant material. While the additional inspections and rework can improve the end product reliability, the additional cost can be prohibitive.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit packaging system with routable lead frame that can address the issues of cost and reliability. In view of the commercial demand for lower costs and improved product reliability, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.